the bloody kitsune
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: what if Naruto had died and his ghost haunts, Konaha PS I have started a forum for the contest for the readers regarding this story just post your opinion on how could I should be killed with the exception of quick and painless is a no-no I want the least privileged to suffer on the wrath of Naruto.
1. Prologe

The hidden leaf Village where everything was peaceful or so it seemed, but why was it so peaceful? To answer your question, it's because they finally killed the demon but who said peace last forever the next year however was where everything went down south rittaly Naruto, our hero was killed by a certain fat ugly, brainless villager. That was field with hatred towards the young boy a year ago, when Naruto met with the Shinigami's, they made a deal with said boy. The deal was to bring back his mother and father, but only as ghost. to get back at the leaf Village for making his life a living hell. The Hokage didn't listen to the villagers, they asked for help with their issues with the illusions that keep popping up behind them list familiar killing intends that would make the nine tailed Fox Shit himself metaphorically speaking. Every time they turn their heads towards their home feeling strange presence coming from behind them. But every time they turned around the killing intent stopped, but the last thing you will ever see is a bloody fox mask before you died after the target was taking care of you would hear insane laughter. The kind of laughter that is very similar to that of Lord Orochimaru, but no matter where they turned they could never determine where the laughter was coming from. The laughter seemed to be coming from everywhere which a way and it made some children scared and they hid behind their parents trying to get comfort from the fear they were feeling, but there was nothing they could do. Trying to comfort them from the fear that they felt only made things worst "but we can't protect them from this fear forever", "so what do you except any of us to do?" No one knew what to do to keep their children from becoming anymore afraid of what was going on, but the only thing that knew for sure is that they didn't want to die so secretly everyone was turning against each other without warning. Everyone went home and tried there best to make things better so that their children wouldn't be scared anymore, so they just pretended that nothing never happened and just went on with their lives the best that they could. But no matter how hard they tried, something in their gut was telling them that they couldn't hide from this forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Danzo, our favorite war hawk, was heading towards the leaf village to determine the origin of supernatural activity. The villagers reported seeing a bloody animal mask at times and a crazed laughter echoed after someone's death.

If he could determine where the entity originated he could probably capture and use it as a weapon.  
Selecting  
Stupid Danzo, he had no idea what fire he had been playing with. The Hokage has given two Anbu with a hidden agenda. Their goal was to execute Danzo if the spirit hadn't got to him first. After all he gave specific orders to disband root which he secretly kept running.

"Come on out right now. I know you are there Naruto-San," said Mai using her telekinesis abilities to talk with Naruto in their minds.

(Announcement: I do not own Mai Uchiha. My friend, Aya does. However I'm just borrowing her OC for this fanfic.)

The Bloody masked Fox Spirit (Naruto.) Came in front of Danzo and The 2 Anbu. Naruto Smirked as Mai Informed Naruto about their mission by her telepathic link. Naruto Casted an S rank Gen-jutsu on Danzo not even The Sharingan can break. The Gen-jutsu was A dark forest that Had A strange Creepy vibe to Danzo Just then He Herd Naruto's voice "Welcome To my Mind Danzo don't worry You're Not alone in there, However I would advise That you would Never Get seined by your Friend." Then Naruto Started laughing like a maniac

Mai entered a Booth with Naruto, the Booth is the safe Zone In the Gen-jutsu, and Naruto Held a Bag Of popcorn "Popcorn, He said with a Smile." He Then he said "Hey watch This" Naruto entered the intercom Zone in his mind and Said, "Behind you... in front of you.. He can be anywhere RUN DANZO RUN HAHAHAHAHA." (I do not own what's in the forest whoever created Slender man however does.) A faceless man wearing a tux and white as a ghost appeared in front of Danzo to disappear (Naruto is just playing with Danzo XD) "quit toying with me boy." Danzo yelled in frustration. "HAHAHA. Now where would be the fun in That? Don't foxes play with their prey before they eat them? It's something I learned from my ex tenant. The slender man appeared in front of Danzo again just to disappear "Hahahahahahahahahaha. Having Fun Danzo?" Laughed Naruto. And Danzo said sarcastically "yes I am having sooo much fun. When you toy with me, why not just end my life." "Because They Taste Soo Much Better when There Scared." Naruto said with a sound of licking his lips.

Inside the booth

Mai and Naruto were laughing like maniacs

**Ideas you may like: once Naruto eats the body of the victim of the Genjutsu soul gets sealed in the GenJutsu forever.**

**(Tell me what you think like it love it review it. Also I'm looking for any suggestions on who should be next I'm just asking for suggestions this all.**


End file.
